1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ring structures for reducing flash glare, and more particularly, to a ring structure for reducing flash glare and for use with a waterproof cellular phone casing and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To block light rays emitted from a flashlight, a camera lens of a cellular phone is characterized in that an annular black shading element is mounted in front of the lens to serve as a shading structure and thus prevent the flashlight from compromising the operation of the camera lens. However, if a user mounts a transparent protective casing on the cellular phone from outside and the protective casing does not have any through hole corresponding in position to the camera lens and the flashlight, a portion of the light rays emitted from the flashlight will be reflected off the transparent protective casing and thus admitted into the camera lens, thereby compromising the quality of images taken by the camera lens.
Furthermore, to make it practicable for cellular phones to take pictures or shoot videos in water, transparent plastic casings which enclose cellular phones fully and transparent pouchlike protective bags are available in the market. Hence, it is of vital importance that the protective casings and the protective bags are waterproof. The protective bags cannot be fitted around the cellular phone snugly; as a result, if a cellular phone contained in a protective bag takes pictures in the presence of a flashlight in operation, light rays emitted from the flashlight will be reflected off or refracted by the protective bag to thereby interfere with the camera lens.
With the transparent plastic casings being likely to pose interference-related problems, such as reflection and refraction, a conventional transparent plastic casing has a penetrating hole and a shading structure, wherein the penetrating hole corresponds in position to the camera lens, and the shading structure has a cylinder or a shading wall, such that the shading structure surrounds the camera lens or the flashlight to prevent the flashlight from interfering with the camera lens in the course of picture taking.
However, the shading structure has to be manufactured independently before being mounted on the casing and thus is not waterproof—because its manufacturing process entails manufacturing two elements and then putting the two elements together. To render the shading structure waterproof, the two elements must have a tight fit which in turn depends on high precision and thus least errors in the dimensions of the two elements manufactured. This goal, however, can only be achieved at the expense of high manufacturing costs and intricate manufacturing process.